Young Love
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: Scott Summers ama a Jean Grey, pero pide consejos a la persona equivocada. [SLASH]


**¡Co-escrito con Yuki Rivaille!**

 **Peter Maximoff x Scott Summers (¿crack!ship? XD)**

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, son los niños de Apocalipsis, digo, son de sus respectivos dueños. Esto es hecho por pura diversión.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Young love**_

* * *

Jean Grey era la chica más bella que Scott había conocido, y había estado ya en varias escuelas como para sentirse capaz de asegurarlo. Sus ojos, su hermoso cabello rojizo ondeando con cada paso que daba, su sonrisa perfecta. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Era en momentos como ese que se arrepentía de haberla acusado de _'chica rara que husmeaba en las cabezas de las personas'_. Odiaba haber sido tan irrespetuoso –o hasta imbécil– cuando la había conocido, pero muchas historias de amor empezaban así, ¿por qué no la suya no?

Dos jóvenes que se cruzaban en una extraña escuela, él la empujaba accidentalmente y ella usaba su telequinesis para recogerlo todo. Se burlaban un poco el uno del otro, forjaban lazos durante su misión de vida o muerte y, finalmente, entrenaban juntos contra centinelas bien programados.

Quizás no era como las demás historias de amor, pero él quería creer que iba por buen camino. El único inconveniente era que nunca tenía un tiempo a solas con Jean, y si lo tenía no sabía cómo usarlo, olvidaba cómo hablar o cómo comportarse como un mutante normal.

Ya no se toleraba a sí mismo de ese modo. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, necesitaba expulsar esas palabras que oprimían su pecho cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Y no había encontrado mejor solución que recurrir al chico más nuevo, más repentinamente popular y más… experimentado, por no decir 'mayor' o cualquiera de sus derivados, que molestaban un poco al mutante de alta velocidad.

No sabía si Peter Maximoff iba a poder ayudarle, pero… estaba desesperado.

–Peter, ¿puedo pedirte un consejo?– dijo, entrando algo apresurado a la habitación de su compañero, quien apenas se molestó en quitarse los audífonos al verlo.

–También podrías tocar la puerta. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido, soy rápido, puedo dejar lo que estaba haciendo en cuestión de segundos–.

–¿Vas a ayudarme o no?– Scott hizo una involuntaria e incómoda pausa. –Espera, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

–¿Quieres saber?–.

–No– se arrepintió. –¿Puedes ayudarme con algo, por favor?

–¿Con la tarea del Profesor?– enarcó una ceja. –Lo siento, tampoco la hice, vamos en el mismo canal.

–¡Sólo déjame hablar, Peter!– el aludido dibujó un cierre imaginario sobre sus labios. Scott tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar, ahora que tenía la oportunidad. –Es sobre Jean…

–Oh, esto es incómodo…– resopló entre carcajadas. –¿Chicas? ¿Vienes a pedirme consejos sobre chicas? Mi padre no me dio consejos sobre chicas.

–Bueno, es que…– Scott suspiró, con una mano sobando nerviosamente su nuca. –Hace muy poco tiempo que estás en la Escuela, y todas las chicas se fijan en ti, hablan de ti– una sonrisa algo incrédula surcó brevemente los labios de Peter. Scott bufó. –El punto es que eres popular, tú sabes de estas cosas.

–Amigo, aún vivo con mi mamá, y lo único que he presumido ante una chica es mi puntaje en Pac-Man– se encogió de hombros. –No sé cómo esperas que te ayude.

–Tienes razón… Creo que mejor voy a hablar con Hank…–.

Esas palabras golpearon el orgullo de Peter, porque si algo había heredado de Erik era el orgullo.

–Wow, wow, alto ahí– volvió a girar a Scott en su dirección en una fracción de segundo, dejándolo aturdido. –¿Qué te hace pensar que él puede ayudarte? Con su apariencia azul o la normal, yo no le he visto conseguir muchas chicas, por no decir ninguna y por no hablar de sus múltiples intentos frustrados con la sexy instructora de combate, Raven– expuso. –Piénsalo mejor, Scott, para eso mejor te quedas conmigo– dijo, señalándose a sí mismo con ambos pulgares.

–Peter, tú mismo dijiste que…–.

Quicksilver lo ignoró cuando empezó a hablar.

–La mejor forma de confesarte es… invitándola a cenar, ¿no? Es lo más tradicional, le encantará– trató de sonar confiado, como si realmente supiera lo que estaba diciendo. –Primero, hay que ver qué tipo de comida le gusta. Segundo, si es de ese tipo de chica que le gustan las cenas formales o no le molesta cenar casualmente en cualquier parte. Tercero, si es de las que comen bien o sólo prefieren ensaladas… Ellas piden eso y aún así roban la comida chatarra de tu plato, mejor reza que no sea una de esas.

–Peter–.

–¿Sabes? Vas a necesitar mucho dinero para contentarla. ¿Tienes ahorros, Scott? No me mires a mí, mi padre no paga la pensión, apenas tengo lo que traigo–.

Peter se fijó en las gafas rojizas que empezaban a molestarle, ya que no se encontraba seguro si el otro le miraba o no.

–Estás centrándote mucho en la comida, Peter– protestó Scott. –Jean no es esa clase de chica que come todo el tiempo. Ella se la pasa en la biblioteca, siempre la veo con un libro en las manos a donde sea que vaya por la Escuela. Y sabes que se la pasa con Júbilo, Kurt y nosotros dos…– Peter empezaba a aburrirse un poco del relato enamorado/acosador de Scott, así que había decidido quitarle las gafas rojizas que tanto le llamaban la atención, cosa que alteró bastante a su dueño. –¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Regrésamelas!

Sus ojos habían quedado descubiertos en cuestión de segundos, pero sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para cerrarlos fuertemente y evitar carbonizar o herir a cualquiera.

Peter miró a través de sus gafas. Todo lo veía rojo y eso le agradó, incluso consideró cambiar el color de lente de sus googles. Pero cuando trató de ver los ojos de Scott, ni siquiera su velocidad le permitió conocer su color verdadero, sólo unos orbes rojizos antes de que sus párpados se cerraran con fuerza.

–Vaya, Scott– sonrió, recordando todo lo que había dicho de Jean y volviendo al tema principal. –Eres todo un acosador. Es raro que pidas mi ayuda o que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta, porque con mi velocidad me fijo qué hacen todos para no aburrirme…– sus comentarios sobre sus momentos de ociosidad parecieron molestar en parte a Scott, más de lo que ya estaba por la pérdida repentina de sus gafas. –Ya, ya. Te las regresaré.

Peter cumplió con su palabra y, de un segundo a otro, Scott recuperó sus gafas.

–Eso fue peligroso, Peter– le regañó. –No vuelvas a hacerlo.

–¿Qué color de ojos tienes?– no pudo evitar preguntar Quicksilver, todavía curioso. –Bueno, _**tenías**_ , ¿qué color de ojos tenías?– se aproximó, tan cerca que su aliento chocaba con la respiración errática de Summers.

Scott no sabía qué estaba pasando. No sabía si se trataba de una simple pregunta o… de otra cosa que no sabía cómo interpretar. Y aún así, el calor subía a sus mejillas y sus piernas temblaban, su lengua se entorpecía cada vez que le exigía una explicación.

Básicamente…, se sentía del mismo modo que se sentía con Jean.

–Esto… ¿interrumpo algo?– la voz de la pelirroja sobresaltó a Scott, mientras Peter sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

" _Muy cool si puedes escucharme, Jean, pero… estoy en medio de algo"_ pensó, señalando con un cabeceo a un aturdido Scott.

Jean efectivamente le escuchó, pero no quiso seguir esa línea de pensamiento, no quería demasiada información, mucho menos de una mente como la de Maximoff.

–Volveré más tarde– dijo, algo sonrojada. –Pero me alegro por ustedes, chicos.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse antes de que Scott pudiera balbucear una incoherente e inútil defensa tras otra.

–¡Peter!– fue lo primero que articuló bien. –E-eres rápido, tuviste tiempo de sobra para apartarte de mí, a-ahora Jean cree… Maldición, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Peter se encogió de hombros como si nada.

–Porque quería–.

Scott sólo alcanzó a ver su sonrisa socarrona antes de que una ráfaga de aire le sacudiera, como rastro de que su compañero se había ido. Pero ese no era el único rastro que había dejado, Scott había llegado a sentir una suave y brevísima presión sobre sus labios, un beso tan fugaz que si lo analizaba demasiado casi parecía producto de su imaginación.

–Le diré a Magneto…– refunfuñó a modo de venganza, sin poder separar sus dedos de sus labios, éstos un poco más húmedos de lo que recordaba.


End file.
